A Better Ending (Currently Under Construction)
by legend fanatic
Summary: What if John survived? Day still forgets June but remembers her fully. This is a better ending to Champion.
1. Day

Day

I finally remember her. For ten years Eden and John have been telling me stories about her. That's why we are back in Battala not just for the job for Eden but to find her. I had always felt something missing but when she came back to me I didn't feel that way, I felt as if a gigantic hole in my heart had been closed. Now I just need to find her. It shouldn't be too hard. Anden placed my apartment right next to hers. My only concern, does she want to see me. That day in the hospital she could have tried to re-jog my memory but she didn't. I mean I know why, she didn't want to hurt me anymore. But it doesn't hurt anymore. I've come to terms with the fact that my mom is gone and there's nothing I could have done to stop it. It wasn't her fault and I made the mistake of blaming her in the past. I also left her over and over again and I won't make that mistake again. I love her and no madder what happens I always will. "Daniel.. hello earth to Daniel." Look up apparently I was tuned out again looking at the ground as we walk. Eden gesters with his head over to the side. Now I see what hes been looking at. June. Even after ten years of not seeing her not being around her not even talking to her, shes still as beautiful as I remember. I walk over to her. "Hi, Im possitive Ive met you befor. Im Daniel." She looks up at me confused and scared and I just smirk back. "Hi, im..." "June I finish for her.


	2. June

June

We start walking together towards Tess's apartment. He remembers everything about me. I don't know whether to cry or laugh or both. I finally have him back, Day the boy who I used to think killed my brother then I got his mother killed. Only to find out, Thomas a close of mine and my brothers killed him. Now Thomas is dead along with Commander Jameson. But there is a difference between them. Thomas died saving Day whereas Commander died trying to kill him. "June, you can't imagine how much I've missed you." He says. "I still love you so much. I don't care about the past, what happened. We can get past it. I just need you, more then you know. Please forgive me for everything, for not coming back when I remembered you. I was scared, that you wouldn't want me back that you had moved on." I completely forget that Eden is there. "Do you get why I stayed away from you?" I respond. "Every time you look at me you will always see the person that got your mom killed and almost your entire family. I love you so much and it was extremely painful for me. But I don't know what's worse. Being the cause of your loves pain or them not even remembering you at all." Day looks down at his feet. "I've learned even if they hurt memories are what make you who you are. Good and bad. I don't care what happened in the past. I love you now and I'm not giving that up." We stop in front of Tess's door and Eden walks in. "I love you," Day whispers and then leans in to kiss me. Everyone inside is clapping and cheering. Hooting and hollering. But I don't mind. I finally have him back and not about to let him go.


	3. Day (2)

Day

When June and I walk into the party, my hand securely in hers not in the least bit ready to let go, Tess walks over to us. "Well, I see you two found each other. Day, it's nice to see you again after ten years!" Tess exclaims hugging me as hard as possible and more. Then Pascao walks over. "Nice to see you again. Do you remember me? Head runner for the Patriots." He holds out his hand to shake and I do using my free hand. "I remember everything. John and Eden made sure of that. In fact it's been about four years since I remembered everything. I have had lots of time to sort out my feelings." I look down at June and smile. "I should never have stayed away for so long. I was a fool to stay away from all of you." Tess gives June a look that says I told you so. I wonder what that's all about. "Well dinner is done. I made spaghetti and meatballs, June's favorite. Oh, and a birthday cake!" June blushes and shakes her head slightly. "You really didn't have to go through all the trouble. I could have helped at least!" June replies but Tess shrugs her off with the wave of a hand. "Oh, come on! We never celebrate your birthday! Anden tries to give you the day off but you always refuse immersing yourself in work to not think about things. I'm just happy I had a firm talk with that _Elector Primo _and told him that if you didn't take the day off I would come down to his office and yell at him for a century!" Tess huffs. June looks shocked. "You did what?! Tess you know why I don't take the day off." June starts. "Or any day.' Tess interrupts. "I know you care but it hurts. My brother and parents are gone. And there really was no one left to celebrate with. You have your hospital thing to attend to. I know you said you don't mind taking the day off but I really don't like to celebrate." Tess just shrugs. "Whatever, at least you here now. Sit down let's eat." June lets go of my hand. "I'll be right back." She walks off down a hall that at the beginning of is a window. She enters a room and that's when I notice. The rustling of the leaves on the bush outside the window would make sense, if there was wind but there's not. All the sudden someone breaks through the window pointing a gun at us. The first shot misses but if there is to be a second it will find its target. I see June walk up behind him silently. She swipes his legs out from under him making the second bullet hit the ceiling and luckily not flesh. June quickly knocks him out with a strike to the jaw and takes his gun. "Oh come on! Not again!" I hear June yell.


	4. June (2)

June

As soon as I yell 'not again' I regret it. "What do you mean 'not again'? This has happened before?" Day asks walking over to me. I nod my head slightly. "June! Why didn't you tell me or Anden..." Day get interrupted by Tess. "Or me." She says. "Last year on your birthday you looked shook up. Is that when this 'last time' happened?" Day grabs my hands. I don't know what to tell him. But I have to tell him. To tell him everything. So I do. I tell him how every year on my birthday and on his this person comes and try's to kill me. How I've never told anyone, even Anden, about this. "June," Daniel starts. He puts a hand on my cheek and I look up at him. "I love you June. I love you like I never left. But you have got to start telling people when you're not okay. Remember when you weren't feeling well and you had the plague. I didn't know until you practically fainted on me." He gives a small laugh. I shake my head and laugh myself. I think back to that day. Me and Day had gotten in a argument and I then I taught him how to fight. Or actually helped him with what he already had. He's quick and strong and naturally good at fighting. "I remember that. I'm more glad you remember that." He wraps his arms around me in a hug pulling me close to him and I hold on to him for dear life. "Come on lets go talk to Anden." I groan in response to him. "Come on It'll be a blast." I laugh at him. Andens going to be furious with me. He's always so serious about my safety. "Fine lets go. But if he bites my head off I'm going to blame you!" We walk towards the door. In the cool sweet air breeze I breath in deep. "June, you have got to see this." I turn around and on the wall of the house is in big BLOOD RED letters is** I'M COMING FOR YOU JUNE AND DAY JUST YOU WAIT!**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	6. Day (3)

Day

"How could you not tell me you were being shot at!" Anden yells as I pace the floor. June is sitting in one of the chairs in the Electors office and the annoyance is written on her face. "You could have been killed June!" She lets out a loud sigh and gives Anden a hard glare.

"But I wasn't. I'm fine." I sit down in the chair next to her and take her hand in mine.

"But what if you hadn't been. June, you have to trust people and tell us whats going on. Like the people who care about you and want to keep you safe." She stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"I can take care of myself." I grab her hand to stop her from leaving and pull her into a hug.

"We all know you can take care of yourself, June but maybe instead of fighting all your battles yourself you could let some other people fight with you. You don't have to do this alone June, despite what you believe." She rests her head on my chest and lets out a sigh of defeat.

"It's been a long day," Anden says walking up to us. "Why don't you two go home and get some rest. Tomarrows going to be another long day."

"Thank you Anden, for looking out for June when I wasn't here." He shakes my outstreched hand.

"It's good to have you back, Day," He replies. June and I walk down to the train station and get on. When we arrive in Battalla we head down the street to our apartments.

"Look June, I know your scared. You don't want anybody else you care for to get hurt. But listen to me, I just got you back and I cant loose you. Let me worry about you because your to worried about everyone else." She nods her head and we continue our walk in silence. We walk up the stairs and stand in froint of our doors.

"Thanks Day, for being there for me." I kiss her forhead lightly.

"I love you princess, just remember if you need anything, anything at all I'm right next door."

"Night."

"Night."

I head back to my room to see Eden asleep on the couch. We have separate rooms but he likes to stay with me sometimes to make sure I'm ok. And tonight probibly gave him a scare.

"Night Eden."

The next thing I see is John drinking tea in the kitchen. "Hey little bro. Just waiting for you to get back. Are you ok."

"Yup, never been better." I say sarcasticly.

"Get some sleep, you need it. I'm sleeping on the floor in the living room if you need me. Night Daniel."

"Night John." I walk to my room and I'm asleep the second my head hits the pillow.

**Sorry its been so long, life happened and I just moved so its been overwhelming.**


	7. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type** Fan-girl-tabulous weebly **into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 6

Day

When I wake up in the morning I immediately go to Junes room to see if she's okay. The doors cracked open and she's no where to be found. My heart aches. Where is she?

June

When I wake up I'm in a dark room with only a bed in the corner and a tiny stall for a bathroom. Theres a note in the middle of the floor that reads _Have a nice stay. Your friends will be joining you soon enough. _I can't help but feel relieved that Day and Tess, Eden and John are okay.

**This was soooo short but is really a filler for the next one. I'll try to update all my stories every week but the end of school is coming soon and I still have so much to do!**


End file.
